Sleep With One Eye Open
by demone bianco
Summary: It has strong course langauge guys, beware! Mina is just your normal 4th seat Soul reaper. With her three best friends, Yama, Hama and Genkei. Butthe funny thing is... they have a power to destroy the destorier himself. A prophecy from the olden days.
1. Prophecy

Sleep With One Eye Open

The Prophecy

The wind chilled Suzuki's bones as she gracefully caught the grass between her fingers, looking up at her best friend Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. His young face glowing in the sun as Suzuki hugged him. "Shigekuni! How goes the enemy?" She asked as the warm spring like weather haunted her. "Suzuki-sama... the enemy?" He questioned. Poor, poor Shigekuni. "It's just Suzuki! The enemy... time."

She spoke, her hand movements suggesting that everyone knew that. She watched the poor boy shift. "Sorry Lieutenant." She groaned. She and Shigekuni were the same... well looked the same age, but she was nearly a hundard years older. She smiled warmly. Knowing the future was a good thing. "Shigekuni Tamamoto-Genryusai!" She said in her normal chirpy voice. Hands on her hips zanpakuto hanging losely from her back.

"Four of the elements shall come during the betrayers rise. And they shall destory what has become." Then she planted a sweet kiss on the young man's forehead, before rushing off. Laughing warmly. Now Shigekuni knew one thing, and that thing was that Suzuki-sama's prophecy's were real. She had told him, in the future to sleep with on eye open.. and he would. Now four of the elements would come during the betrayers rise?

And what about this what had become? Shrugging he raced after her. A smile glacing his face as he thought ahead to the many days they would spend together. Forever and ever.

"Suzuki!" He yelled as he rushed to the woman's side, her side bleeding heavily. No way would a 4th squard be able to fic the damage. "Shigekuni..." She whispered and Shigekuni leaned closer to look down at the one who had caused him so much, pain, hurt and yet made his day bright then the sun could ever make it. His's eyes traveled her's as he searched her natural green eyes. Those sparkling depths.

She was his lover, his best friend. And yet here she laided dying in his arms. Was he that heartless? "Shigekuni..." She grasped his name in her voice. The only thing that left her sane. "She's beautiful... she'll be a famous. your great granddaughter..." She spoke and Shigekuni held her closer, trying to keep the blood from spilling so quickly. "My last name was Dora..." She spoke, rambling. "Shh, Suzuki! The captin of the fourth division is on his way." That made her look up.

"Four of the elements shall come during the betrayers rise. And they shall destory what has become." And she smiled. A knowing smile, one that twitched as her green eyes shut slowly, her breath slowing until it finally stopped altogether. The only thing that broke the silence was the sobbing of Shigekuni has he held his 'was' to be future wife.


	2. Never, Neverland

**Sleep With One Eye Open**

**Never, Neverland**

**..............**

The wind brushed against Mina's skin as she laid below the twisted cherry blossom tree in the yard of the 11th division. Her Division. Her Home. It was like her, to get all mussy over something as little as this. "Mina!" A cry was sent up as a blond haired blue eyed short girl skipped over and dropped herself beside Mina. "Aww you let your hair out!" The girl stated quickly. Pulling Mina's brown hair back into their orignal two pony-tails. "Thanks Hama." Mina said to Hama and she nudged the slightly younger girl in the shoulder.

Hama was the 4th seatin the 5 Division, under Aizen, a man who made Mina's skin crawl with goose bumps. But a lot of people made her feel that way. "Hey Mina! Hey Hama!" Another girl voice sounded as a alightly taller short-purple-haired girl bounced across the grass. Her zanpakuto hanging from her back losely. "Hey Yama." Yama was the 3rd seat in the 3rd Division under Gin. It was funny though. Gin and Yama were siblings. "Hey where's Genkei!" Yama asked, her nose wrinkling up in disguised at the mention of Hama's brother.

"Right here Yama. Nice to know you missed me." The green haired boy stepped over and planted himself next to the Yama, smiling. "So what are we doing today?" He asked, yawning slightly, eyes traveling the group of girls as if questioning there sanity... again. "Why Genkei! You don't trust us?" Mina asked, sounding slightly hurt as she looked up into the cherry blossom trees. The wind still tickling her nose. She studied the spirital pressures around her, her captain was no where to be seen. Good.

"Lets go bother Shigekuni!" Hama stated a happy go lucky tone in her voice. Mina studied her friend closely before climbing to her feet and turning towards where the first division's yard was. "Lets do it... It'll be fun." A smile tainted Mina's lips as she turned to see Genkei looking uneasy, and Yama looking like her brother, eyes closed that same creepy, but amusing, smile on her face. "Genkei you don't have to come." Hama snapped at her brother with great force.

"Ouch." Mina whispered under her breath as she flash-stepped to the nearest roof, smiling. Yama was the first to appear, slowly followed by Genkei and then Hama. "Are we really sure we are going to this?" Genkei questioned, trying to make the girls feel guilty. "Of course Genkei!" Mina said smiling. Her eyes glazing over in amusement as she flash stepped a couple of times, appearing outside the 1st division. Dodging behind the closest cherry blossom tree. Genkei appeared next to her quickly, while Hama and Yama fell down on each other laughing their asses off.

"Okay, so we sneak into the 1st division and see if anyone knows who we really are... and then we put glue on the captain's chair!" Mina said excitedly. Holding the bottle of 'Super Glue.' in her hand. A creepy dangerous smile on her face as she put the glue bottle in her pocket. Genkei walked beside her, head down as if ashamed. "Oh don't worry Genkei I'll say I dragged you with us." Mina said swiftly, watching as Hama looked nervous... and Yama looked, excited. "Hama, regreting your idea?" Yama teased, and Hama looked around. Shaking her head in a no fashion.

Mina watched the captain of the 1st division walk by the trees. The group had cloaked there spirital enegry, hiding it from the captain before walking towards the entrance in which they opened quickly. Smiling. "What is a 3rd Squard member doing here?" Yama turned, spotting the third seat of the 1st squard's 3rd seat. Gulping Mina, Genkei and Hama turned on the man, knocking him over the head, before dragging him to the closest nearest them. "That was close." Yama said softly as the small group traveled down the hall.

Mina nodded, looking up at the wall as they passed the 3rd seats bed room. Then the Captain's right hand man bed room appeared and then the captain's office. A smile on her lips as Mina pushed the door open to show that she wasn't scare of anything. Taking the glue bottle from her pocket she snuck over to the chair and sqeezed the bottle watching the thick clear liquard fall onto the chair. Smiling, Mina turned to her friends and pointed to the window, in which she opened and climbed out of.

"Good job!" Genkei said happily as the four flash-stepped out of the 1st division, and started walking together. Eyes wide with excitment and amusement. The had just reached the 3rd Division when they heard the annoucement over the sky of the the Soul society. "Could the captains and their first 5 seated members please meet in the meeting room. Now." The 1st squard's captain called, and the four of them froze. Eyes wide as they flash stepped to their respected divisons.

**..............**

"Now I am here to find out which of you, soul reapers, glued me to my chair." Shigekuni-sama spoke and Mina held herself together perfectly, unlike Yama who was snickering with her brother. She must of told him. "Ichimarus?" He questioned the two. Yama straighten and shook her head. "Sorry Yamamoto-sama. But you must admit it is funny. And funny things tend to make me laugh." She spoke in such a respectable tone that Mina had to bite her lip from not laughing.

Toshiro looked up at Mina and gave her, the What the fuck, look and Mina couldn't help but give him a taste of his own medicine. "Yamamoto! I know who it was!" She said happily, stepping forward and bowing, in a not so respectful way. "I'll admit, IT WAS ME. But come on, you know me, I can't think of these things, Toshiro told me to do it!" Mina said, pointing to the short, white haired captain as he humed over not being addressed by his proper name.

Yamamoto however put that aside. "Mina-chan, please stay behind. Toshiro, did you suggest this?" He asked. I grinned swiftly. Feeling eyes traveled to me. "But Yamamoto! Toshiro will say no he didn't! He said he would take the blame for me cause he loved me." Sticking her tongue out at Toshiro, Mina watched his cheeks flare up to the brightest pink. He was about to say something when the captain smirked and sighed. "Everyone please return to your divisions. Mina, Miss. Ichimaru, Miss and Mr. Ryan. please stay behind."

Mina watched Genkei lower his head and Mina sighed. "Actually Yamamoto, it was only me that did this. Genkei wasn't there and neither was Hama. And neither was-" "I was there Yamamoto-sama." Yama stated standing next to me, proud, her eyes shining with determantion. "Mina... thanks alot." Genkey whispered and he was dismissed. Hama just gave Yama and Mina that thank you, look and walked with her brother. "Mina, Miss Ichimaru." Yamamoto spoke slowly, eyes closed like normal.

His wrinkled face constructed to look hurtful. A playful smile on Yama's face. "Please think before you do this again. Next time I will punish you... and after that you will be banished." Mina gulped and nodded. Eyes closing as she pictured life on the run in the soul society so she could stay in the place she'd come to love. "I understand." Yama said, turning and leaving. Mina looked at the general captain of the 13 divisons, and frowned. "Come on Yamamoto! That's just not cool. I mean, maybe murdering someone might be enough to banish someone, but glueing them to a chair. That is harsh." Mina stated, looking at her nails.

""Yes, but Mina-chan, you do understand that these are hard times for the soul society... maybe you should talk to your captain." Yamamoto spoke. Giving no hint of letting the arrangement go. "But Kenpachi is so annoying!" Mina whined. Making sure to stomp her foot as she looked at the door, where she knew her captain and her lieutenant would be waiting. "Then again... thanks Yamamoto!" Mina said, laughing a little kissing the older man's forehead. A thing she did alot when she was alone with him. It felt like she was supposed to.

Skipping out of the meeting room she spotted Kenpachi, her captain, and Yachiru, her lieutenant, waiting at the steps for her to come. "What's the punishment this time?" Yachiru asked, leaping from Kenpachi's back into Mina's arms as Mina stretched them out for her. "Oh, nothing again, Yachiru, the same old, same old, threats." A yawn of boredom left Mina's throat and her green eyes flashed brightly. "It's Yachiru-sama!" Yachiru said excitedly. Mina smiled. Yachiru was such a mood-lifter. "Oh I forgot, Yachiru-sama. Hey Kenpachi." Mina put Yachiru down and walked pasted her captain, and smirk on her face.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were waiting for Mina as she jumped in between them, Smiling. "Hey guys, what are we doing today?" She asked looking at her hands, searching for her captains spiritual pressure, noticing it was gone. She shivered and in a second she turned, her zanpakuto raised to block her head. "Damn." Kenpachi stated as he removed his zanpakuto from Mina's own. Ikkaku and Yumichika blinking. "Please, Kenpachi, you have to wake up pretty early in the morning to pull that move on me." Before she turned and headed down the road to her division. A sneaky smile on her face.

**..............**

**Notes : **

_nothing really, just that Mina doesn't care about titles... ^^_

_.............. -- that is the spacer, which means time has changed or the scene has changed really quickly._

**Disclamier :**

_Sorry I forgot this in the last chapter! SORRY. I do not own bleach._

**Song :**

_Enter Sandman_

**Closing Note :**

_sleep with one eye open is based on the thoughts I get when I go to bed. I just dreamed up the idea of a KenpachixOC one night and BAM here I go ^^_


	3. The Good Life

**Sleep With One Eye Open**

**The Good Life**

**.......Mina.......**

So I took a look out at the meeting room in my squard as Kenpachi, our captain, was asigning us partners. And all I was hoping for was someone to beat the crap out of.. with out using anything that might get me in trouble. "Mina with Yumichika." I clinged and looked over at the 5th seat officer. A small smile on my face. But I turned to Kenpachi, who was, as always, waiting for my rude remark. "Aww, really, Mr. Butt-ugly himself?" I questioned. I heard Yumichika uhuh me and give me a heated look. "Come one feather-boy. We have to spar. Real or wooden swords?" I questioned Kenpachi and watched his murderous smile grow. Groaning I brought my hand into the air, whispering softly, "Kinkan... return." and watching the short zanpakuto fly into my hand, the red, fire in designed, helt glowing, giving off warmth.

My eyes soft as I watched Yumichika call forth his zanpakuto, making it full form. The three blades sharp. I smirk, whispering softly to my own. "Kinkan, release." The lightly curved sword went as straight as a nail, and the thin, barely visible ring of fire that surround the blade glistered in the sun light. Yumichika was looking at himself in his sword's relflection. A smile tainted my face, and nose wiggled and a sneeze made me close my this time I used my seconds to take me spiritual pressure and cloke it. Making it vanish completely. I flash stepped into the nearest tree watching as Yumichika took a aware that I had vanished.

I smirked, slowly edging my spiritual enegry out, little by little, giving him a chance to turn. He did and That's when I leapted flashing behind him. He manged to block it, with his three swords one manged to nick my cheek. I chuckled and flash stepped backwards. Watching as Yumichika followed slicing at me as I dodged and then I brought my sword down against his. While his feet were planted firmly against the ground, I was in the air, pushing down against his sword with all my weight. The sudden change in air, made me whisper, a quick, 'god no'.

Before turning, puting my hand out to stop Yumichika's sword, while my zanpakuto stopped Kenpachi's sword as it came down on me. The blood, and pain in my hand made me grasp the sword that was stuck in it and I yanked. Pulling it from Yumichika's hands before taking the shinking blade into Kenpachi's arm. "Ahhh play fair Mina." Kenpachi stated, his one eyes sparkling with blood lust. I smirked and chucked the zanpakuto back at Yumichika who took the bloodly sword and 'eeked', so I must of manged to get blood on his uniform, and his body. YES!

"Really Mina? Was that wise?" Kenpachi said, pushing more weight into his zanpakuto, and I cryed in pain as I was bent back slightly. I pulled at the banages on Kenpachi's sword, taking them from his sword, smirking, rather painfully, as I used my teeth to wrap my hand up. With that out of the way I killed my spiritual pressure from my zanpakuto watching as the sword went back to normal, and I flash stepped backwards, coming to a stop as I tripped over my own two feet.

Kenpachi followed me and my spiritual enegry flaired up again as I drove my sword through his arm. Eeking as the blood covered my face. Kenpachi threw me aside knocking me into a tree and I groaned as the captain stalked closer, bending down and breathing into my face. I spat into his face and ripped my sword from his sword, before flash-stepping to his left and then right. My eyes felt heavy. I rubbed my head and looked on angrily, before bringing my sword over my head, exposing my whole body. I was bleeding from the small gash on my cheek, the deeper cut in my hand, and the newly formed lightly re-opening of my leg gash.

Kenpachi swung his sword and he sword sliced through my pants, just missing my leg by a mere inch. I took a kick flash-step back and ripped the fabic off my leg, leaving me with one long pant leg and one that was close to what the living called, shorts. The blood from my re-opened wound was sliding down my visible leg. I heard a few dog whistles from the lower ranked officers, but my teeth grinded together. I took my sword and smiled. My sword, Kinkan, was a sword made of fire.

Kinkan, when I visited her in my inner world, was a beautiful woman, with a slender body and a head full of wavey, blood red hair. Her eyes were of the deepest green, kinda like mine. She was as if, a image of a former person. She knew all my secret, everything. Kenpachi was moving closer, and I grunted under the weight of my over working mind. I flicked my wrist and Kinkan vanished from my hands. A trick I learned from Hama, who learned it from Aizen.

I side stepped up to Kenpachi and my sword appeared in my hand as I called it to me. Kenpachi, however took the opening as an advancement and bam I was thrown backwards, a hole in my stomach, not enough to kill me, but enough to make me to weak to fight... fuck that, I was gonna fight. I hit the ground hard and was still rolling until I used my knees and leapt up into the air. Sword in hand, wounds leaking with my blood, and my eyes flashing dangerously. The blood trailed from my mouth but I refused to cough it up. So I opened my mouth and the sound of my blood exiting along with hair was the only sound I noticed.

"Fuck! Let's end this Kenpachi!" I screamed at my captain and rushed forward, stumbling here and there. I was nutz, they said, but I was the only one that, after a wound like that, would go again and again until I was held back, healed and sent to bed. Kenpachi was laughing and then he drove at me to. The next thing I know I'm on my back with Kenpachi leaning over me. My eyes widen as I struggle under his firm foot that is planted ontop of my breast. Crushing them to my chest. I can feel the dirt getting stuck into my wounds and all I want to do is cry.

I try to find my zanpakuto, but it's not with me. My eyes roam the location, everyone is watching as I am locked in a place where Kenpachi could just step on me more and kill me. I gave him a dark look and wiggled even more, trying to get away. "Yumichiku take Mina to the 4 squard and ge them to heal her." Kenpachi stated and let me go. I growled under my breath and climbed to my feet, blood dripping. "Fucking bastard... I'll... I'll kill you one day." I spat them out at him. Kenpachi didn't even stop, he just spoke in a rather bored tone.

"Yeah, empty words, for such an empty soul." I grunted and started marching after Kenpachi. I left two sets of hand grasp me. One around my left arm, the other around my waist. I fell into them. The last thing I saw was Kenpachi's smirk as I drifted into the darkness.

**..............**

I forced my eyes to open under the bright light that bounced across the room. A deep creamy bleach color. One that burned if the light reflexed it. "Good to know you are awake Mina-sama." I heard a faint boy whisper and I turned to see a small black haired boy give a weak shy smile. "Please.. Mina. No sama at the end. Makes me feel old and gross." A small, half hearted smile on my face. "I'm Hanataro." The boy stated and I smiled. "Well, I'm Mina... care to show me around the place?" I asked and watched Hanataro look slightly un-easy. I groaned. "Let me guess, they expect me to stay here for the day?" I watched him nod.

"Well, lets go. Just say I threaten to kill you if you wouldn't let me go, and then you were fearing your life, so I threaten your squard too and bang, we left." I explained and I watch him nod. I groaned as I stood up completely. My top was over the chair, I had bandages over my whole chest, and I looked mummie-like. Pulling my top over my head and adjusting it, the neck hole seemed to dip lower. I looked up questionly. "Kenpachi-sama says it was your top..." Hanataro said and I groaned, before starting to walk towards the door. A limp in my step. "Are you sure your fine?" He questioned me. I just left him be. "Your limping!" He said, pointing to my limp.

"No, that's my swagyer." I said before pushing the door open and flash-stepping outside the building, regreting it the next second. Holding my cheek, the blood slipped through my fingers as I struggled to maintain my positive side. Hanataro was next to me in seconds, giving me a worried look. I shrugged and started down the path way. My eyes wandering as I searched for my division in the tangle of webs. "Why are we heading towards the 3rd squard?" Hanataro asked. I smirked. "I'll protect you, little boy." I spoke smiling.

"Oh will you." I turned to see the grinning man, and his sister looking at us. "Gin. Yama." I stated boredly, my mouth ajar the tinyest amount. "Kenpachi kick your ass again?" Yama asked, smiling. I frowned. Hanataro looked at me worriedly. "Hanataro go back to your division... I can walk back to my own." I watched the boy look from me, to Gin and then back. He quickly flash-stepped away. Good boy. "Now Miss. Mina, your captain made it clear that anyone that saw you outside of the 4th division bring you right on back."

I groaned, rubbing my eyes and yawning, before giving them a wicked smile, and flash-stepping to the next division, the 2nd. Then the next and last I was in the center of the soul society. A smirk on my face as I drew a line in the air. Sighing as the pain from my face, hand, and stomach vanished. I flopped down onto my ass and looked up at the sun-lit sky, filled with a few fluffy white clouds. "I thought I said to stay in the 4th division." the annoying voice was back. "Uge! Leave me alone... I can take care of myself." I said, before the foot landed on my chest again. My eyes had since closed and when I opened them, there was Kenpachi.

He looked pissed. My head hurt. "Get off me Kenpachi." I growled. My breath hard to grasp. I watched my captain think for a moment before taking his foot off me, and holding his hand out to help me up. Okay... what was up with him. Cautionly I grasped his hand with my good hand and was yanked to my feet. Whip lash would of been a minor punishment. "Follow me Mina." He spot, rolling his eyes as he headed towards our division. I hand my hand over my stomach wound, which was bleeding a little now.

"You know, stepping on me isn't gonna work on me anymore. I'm not a child." I said, looking at Kenpachi as he, in turn looked bored. Where was Yachiru? "Where's Yachiru?" I asked looking slightly worried. Kenpachi as we came to our division's head quaters. "She's looking for you in Division 1's area..." Kenpachi spoke, looking bored. He walked me to his office and in turn told me to sit.. then stand... and then sit... and then stand. "Now Mina... the captain general said we can give you and your friends any punishment we want now..." A smirk played on his lips.

Please don't let me be his punching bag! "Your going to do my paper work... I'm behind." He patted the pile of paper work before getting to his feet and walking towards me... or rather the door. He however stopped in front of me, tilting my head up with one finger under my chin and smirking at my blank expression. "Now, no one disobey... or I'll make you do Yachiru's work too." He grinned and walked out the door. Leaving me in his office alone... wait... alone... in his office... with his bed room just a door over. Oh this would be good!

**..............**

"I'm sorry!" I said for the 12th time as Kenpachi lead me down the roads towards the captain governer, general... whatever. "To bad." He said, looking over his shoulder down at me angrily. It wasn't my fault that he left me alone... with his room just a few meters away. I smiled to myself at the mess I had created looking through his draws... and then that picture of him and Yachiru before he became captain. It was so sweet. I smile deeply and looked off into space. "Kenny-chan! She's spaced out again!" Yachiru ratted me out again, and before I knew it, I was thrown over Kenpachi's over shoulder, glaring at Yachiry. "Thanks alot." I spat.

"So Miss. Mina has been disrespecting you palce again Kenpachi?" The governer general said and I snorted. I was dropped onto the ground and I turned. Smiling. "Hey Yamamoto! I swear all I did this time was throw his clothes on the floor, and look at ONE picture... I didn't dance around like a monkey in his clothes like last time." I heard a shifted laughter and Yachiru was trying to hold it in, while looking very angry. She was so amusing. Kenpachi however was right down pissed. Great.

"That is still unexpected of you to do something like this Mina... maybe you shouldn't be in the soul society anymore." Yamamoto spoke, and my eyes widen. "No! please!" I begged. My eyes tearing up. "Mina... you know what I said before." I choked up and the tears fell slowly. "But... but.." "Mina... you might as well pack your bags.." He didn't get to finish, Yachiru was screaming at Kenpachi to let me stay. I covered my face with my hands and heard Kenpachi sigh. "It's fine... Mina won't do it again.... let's go." I looked up, Yamamoto was giving Kenpachi a questioning look, and I turned to see the bigger man look sheepish... slightly.

I gave a bright smile. My deep green eyes sparkled and I leapted at the taller man hugging him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Before I took off down the stairs tears still in my eyes. "Kenpachi is my hero! I'm not leaving!" Where my last words to those in the 1st division as I rushed back to my own.

**..............**

**Notes : **

_yay three chapters, the prologue-ish thingy || chapter one || chapter two... chapter three tomorrow.. i;m tired._

_.............. -- that is the spacer, which means time has changed or the scene has changed really quickly._

**Disclamier :**

_I do not own bleach._

**Song :**

_Enter Sandman_

**Closing Note :**

_sleep with one eye open is based on the thoughts I get when I go to bed. I just dreamed up the idea of a KenpachixOC one night and BAM here I go ^^_


	4. Break

**BREAK**

**chapter 3**

**..mina..**

I wanted to scream, but my throat was closed, my eyes were closed shut in fear. Kinkan never did this to me. She was so gentle, so caring, not fierce and hating me for nearly getting kicked out of the Soul Sociaty. I felt her anger through the flames that lapped at me. I started to cry. I opened my eyes and regreted it that very second. Kinkan was pointing a sword at me, growling and her hair was lit in flames. I knew what was going to happen so I screamed, I screamed louder then I ever did before. My heart was pounding as I did, and instead of the piericing sword I felt a hand nudging me away.

Eyes opening I notice Kenpachi looking at me with a startling realisation. He had found out I was good at fake tears, but now, with real fat tears rolling down my cheeks, he was kinda awkward. 'Well, now that your awake I guess ... er, I should leave." I don't know if it was the fear that Kinkan might hurt me again, or that fact that she ran off when Kenpachi touched my shoulder, I just didn't want to be by myself. "Nuhhh stay please." I was shaking as I held onto my captin's hand, eyes going from everywhere but his face.

Closing my eyes, his hand was removed from mine, but when I felt the bed dip a bit and soon was engulf in a tight hug. Sighing softly I snuggled in, no longer in a dry sob, or fear. My dreams were black and empty.

...

"Wake up! Training in ten!" I heard a voice beside me, waving my hand I turned over. "Five more minutes mom." I said snuggling into my pillow, ass in the air now. "Wake up or I'll send you to the head gerenal." The voice said and I was on my feet in seconds. My tank-top, red and white and my short-shorts black with red swirls were both hiked up just a little from the night. I blushed brightly when I notice Kenpachi was still here. Shrugging I grabbed my zanpakuto and followed Kenpachi out.

"We are battle training still. You are going against me again." He said his sword by his side, yes I always forget his isn't a real zanpakuto. His doesn't have a name ... yet. I look up at Kenpachi, I am still in my PJs, and I watch him closely before clearing my throat. "Thanks, for last night." I hate being in dept to people, but I shrug it off as I walk into the training room to see all the men, and the very few woman, standing around the sides. I heard a lower rank say softly. "Looks like she bedded the captin." I turned, grinned and sliced my finger pointing at him.

He got the message, but another person spoke softly as well. "I wonder why she didn't get kicked out." I knew Yachiru would cover that up nicely. So I sat beside Kenpachi as he ordered me out there. I glared and walked out. "This is to see if you can still handle being the 4th seat." I glared, but nodded, teeth clenched as lower rank upon lower rank came to me. Then I was up against the 3rd seat in no time. Ikkaku was glaring at me as I brought him down and grinned. This was good.

Then Yachiru came, and I grinned, I couldn't hurt her. So I looked at her nodding. I rushed forward and was thrown back by Kenpachi's arm. Knowing he would put himself between Yachiru and danger. I grinned and lower myself, a few of the lower ranks behind me wolf-whistle, pissed I put my hand behind me and shot fire from it. The room went silent as I stared at my hand, fear comsuming me. I turned to Kenpachi and then bolted from the training room. A blood boiling scream in my throat.

Kinkan was tring to teach me a lesson. I was running, running as fast as I could. Little did I know that I had just became the new Futsu-Nushi-No-Kami. The god of fire and lightning, great.

...

When I woke up I was surrounded by three people, who had looked so different before I had gone under, and then four captains stood behind them and behind the four captains the general captain. I shivered and looked at everyone. They all stood back a bit, but when I took in my friends I was surprised. Hama had green swirls and leaves on her body and with a single scar on her once scarless face, it turned her left eye blacker then night.

Genkei had blue swirls and wave like patterns on his body and when the little scar went over his right eye, it turned black, he looked just like his sister, but different. But then I turned to Yama and was nearly thrown back by her. She had half of each eye turned black with a single scar running across her face, but the swirls were swirly and had black covering her. It was weird to see the once purple eyes turned half black. But then there was a silent gasp.

"You can see?" I blinked, what was wrong with me? I could see the distant red swirls and then, then, Kenpacki held out a mirror and I all but screamed. My eyes, the once green that held so much life, were now a sparkling black color. I turned my eyes to my group of friends and then back to Kenpachi, and sneered at them, my hatred clear as I got up and then I saw Aizen smiling delightfully, his throughts were evil, and I sneered at him. "Move Aizen." I hissed pushing past and into the clear air.

Yama changed it to a drown pour the second she stepped out, and Hama held Genkei's hand, we were freaks of nature now. We, were elements. "Back to our own places, speak not a word of the powers you might behold, one of our captains can not be trusted." I side stepped away and we all vanished into the air around us.

...

If Kenpachi was scared of me, he did not show it, in fact he slugged my arm and said it made me look threatening. I laughed hollowly and snuggled down into his chair in his office. "I have to go to the human world and get contacts... something to cover my skin -" I was forced to stop when Kenpachi came with in a inch from my face. "Nuh, perfect, we are strong in this section, you'll be proud of your scars and bruises. Look here's mine." Then I froze up, just slightly expecting the over powering spiritual pressure, but there was none.

I looked at his eye and notice the scar and grinned, I felt better, standing up, I was in my normal clothing for a soul reaper and as I shook his hand I felt the heat rush through me and into him. He yelped and snatched his hand back. I just grinned. "I never knew I had that affect on you Kenpachi, lightning fast don't ya think?" I said kissing his cheek, having to float in air for about a foot or two, and then rushing out of the office with a giggle floating in the air.

**...**

**Notes : **

_so yah, my chapter three was deleted! way back when haahaa that sucks ass. so here is the brand new chapter three._

_... - that is the spacer, which means time has changed or the scene has changed really quickly._

**Disclamier :**

_I do not own bleach._

**Title Song :**

_Enter Sandman_

**Chapter Song :**

_Break_

**Closing Note :**

_sleep with one eye open is based on the thoughts I get when I go to bed. I just dreamed up the idea of a KenpachixOC one night and BAM here I go ^^_

_DidI ever mention that I now do sleep with one eye open, hoping to catch a glimps of this handsome giant!_


End file.
